Perheen kanssa parasta
by Haruel
Summary: Toinen tarinani! Varoitus, sisältää SuFinia :D Kerro mielipiteesi, tai anna jotain kritiikkiä. Mikä vaan käy!


-Pärjäätkö varmasti?

-Ei hätää Berwald, olen tehnyt tämän ennenkin. Sitä paitsi, lupasin Sealandille että pidetään mahtava joulu.

-Mutta pihallahan on kylmä, pärjäätkö varmasti yksin?

-Ei hätää, käyn vain parin ystävän luona.

-Tule pian takaisin, ehjänä.

-Minä lupaan. Hei sitten Berwald!

Suomi toimii jouluisin joulupukkina, joten tämä lähtee toimittamaan lahjoja ystävillensä.

Ensin Suomi suuntaa Islannin talolle. Suomi koputtaa rauhallisesti oveen ja odottaa. Islanti avaa oven, ja Tino ojentaa lahjan, toivottaa hyvät joulut ja lähtee Viron luokse.

Suomi koputtaa, mutta kukaan ei avaa.

 _Hän on kai mennyt nukkumaan. Noh, jätän tämän oven taakse._

Suomi jatkaa matkaansa seuraavaksi Tanskan luo.

Suomen ei tarvite pitkään oveen koputella, kunnes Tanska avaa oven. Tanska on luultavasti odottanut pakettiansa kärsimättömästi.

-Kiitos Tino!! Tanska sanoo nopeasti

-Ei se mitään Mathias, hyvää joulua.

Tino vilkuttaa vielä Tanskalle ja lähtee sitten Norjan luo.

Koputan Norjan oveen hiljaa, sillä luulen että Norja nukkuisi. Osuin oikeaan, kukaan ei tullut avaamaan joten teen saman tempun kuin Virollekkin, eli jätän lahjan ovelle.

Vien lahjat vielä Italialle, Saksalle, Japanille, Amerikalle, Englannille, Kiinalle, Ranskalle, Kanadalle ja lopuksi vielä Venäjälle.

Lähden matkaamaan kohti Venäjän taloa. Yhtäkkiä alkaa sataa lunta. Se ei aluksi haittaa minua ollenkaan, mutta sitten pienestä pyrytyksestä muuttuu lumimyrsky. Meinaan jäätyä sillä olen valmiiksi jo kylmässä ulkona ja lumipyry ei auta asiaa.

Minua huimaa, tuntuu että pyörryn kohta.

Yritän vielä sinnitellä, mutta se ei enää onnistu. Kaadun naama edellä maahan

 _Missä Tino on...siitä on kulunut jo neljä tuntia, hänhän sanoi että käy vain parin ystävän luona..._

Havahdun ajatuksissani jonkyn nykäistessä paidanhelmaani.

-Missä Tino on? Kysyy pieni sinisilmäinen poika, Sealand.

-En minä tiedä...hänen piti toimittaa lahjoja ystävillensä joulun kunniaksi mutta hän ei ole vielä tullut.

-Onko hän kunnossa?? Kysyy Sealand silmät huolesta paistaen.

-En ole varma...

-Etsitään hänet!! Varmuuden vuoksi!

Kieltämättä Peter oli tässä tilanteessa viisaampi kuin minä. Minä vain seison sisällä kun rakastettuni saattaa maata lumihangessa riekaleina.

-Selvä, Peter! Pue lämpimästi päälle.

Marssin eteiseen ja alan pukemaan saappaitani ja takkia päälleni.

 _Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa..._

Sammutamme valot, ja ryntäämme pihalle. Etsimme ensin läheltä, sitten kauempaa. Sealandia alkaa väsyttämään, mutta emme voi antaa periksi. Päätän alkaa kantamaan pientä poikaa.

-Ei hätää Peter, löydämme hänet kyllä.

Tarkoitin noita sanoja enemmän itselleni kuin Sealandille. Olin aivan hermona. Entä jos...

En kerinnyt miettiä mitä kauheuksia Tinolle olisi voinut käydä kunnes nään jotain maassa kauempana. Se on pieni, lyhyt ja mies johon olen rakastunut palavasti, Tino.

-Tino! Tino! TINO! Oletko kunnossa??

Juoksen Sealand yhä sylissäni pienen miehen luokse. Hänellä on silmät kiinni ja punaiset posket.

 _Hän on ollut täällä jo varmasti kauan...Nyt pitää kiirehtiä._

Lasken Peterin nopeasti alas ja kaappaan Tinon syliini. En kerkeä ajatella mitään muuta kuin että Tino menehtyisi tänne kylmään.

Juoksen, juoksen niin kovaa kuin jaloistani lähtee.

-Minne me menemme?! Kysyy Sealand perässäni tiukasti juosten.

-Sairaalaan.

-...kuoleeko Tino?

En viitsi vastata edes tuohon. En kestäisi edes ajatella.

Juoksemme sairaalaan sydämmet tuhatta ja sataa pamppaillen. Pääsemme viimein sisälle, ja asetamme Tinon makaamaan sairaalasängylle.

Odotamme monta tuntia, Sealand on jo puoliunessa. Lääkäri kertoi, että Tino selviää. Valvon vaikka seuraavan yön Tinon vieressä jos on pakko. En voi antaa hänen herätä sairaalasta yksin.

Tino yskii vähän, ja mumisee jotain. Olen erittäin huojentunut näistä elonmerkeistä. Silitän Tinon poskea hellästi.

 _Hän selviää, ilman Peteriä hän ei ehkä enää hymyilisi minulle._

Tino alkaa avaamaan viimein avaamaan silmiänsä.

-M-missä olen? Tino sanoo ja nousee istumaan

-Älä nouse! Lepää nyt vain. Vastaan nopeasti ja polvistun maahan Tinon sängyn viereen.

-Olet sairaalassa, meinasit jäätyä hengiltä. Minä ja Peter huolestuimme kun sinusta ei kuulunut mitään, joten etsimme sinut, ja toimme sairaalaan.

-Anteeksi...luulin että pärjäisin mutta taisin olla väärässä.

-Sillä ei ole nyt väliä. Olemme täällä nyt viimein, yhdessä.

-Aivan, perheen kanssa parasta, eikö?

-Olet oikeassa, varsinkin kun sinä ja Sealand olette perheessäni.

-Rakastan sinua, Berwald. Taisit kyllä tietääkkin sen jo.

-Minäkin sinua...onneksi olet kunnossa.

Nyt Tino nousi sitten sängystä istumaan, en kerennyt huomauttaa siitä, kunnes tämä suutelee minua. Siinä oli jotain, jotain enemmän kuin suudelmamme yleensä. Rakkautta, enemmän kuin yleensä. Tino oli tainnut kaivata minua kovasti.

-Kyllä, olet aivan oikeassa Tino, perheen kanssa parasta.

Tän oli tarkotus olla joulutarina, mut tästä taiskin tulla SuFin shippitarina :D Noh, ei se ainakaan mua haittaa C'x

Juu, tää tuli kyl päivän myöhässä mut ihan sama! Jos on jotain kysyttävää tai haluut kertoa jotain kommentoi :) Hyvää joulua kuitenkin myöhässä! :D


End file.
